


How To Train Your Hiccup

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Brainwashing, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, he will be in the next part though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hiccup has been missing for six months, that's all about to change





	

“SIX MONTHS! SIX MONTHS SINCE HE WENT MISSING AND WE’VE FOUND NOTHING!” Astrid screamed slamming her fist onto the map laid out on the table in front of her

“Astrid-

“WE’VE SEARCHED ALMOST EVERYWHERE, HE CAN’T OF JUST DISAPPEARED!” She continued to scream 

“Astrid!”

“I SWEAR TO GODS IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THE PERSON WHO TOOK HIM!” 

“ASTRID!” 

“WHAT?!” She screamed finally listening to whoever was calling her name, all the dragon riders and Gobber where staring at her 

“Screamin’ ain’t gonna get us any closer to Hiccup” Gobber said sadly, trying to calm the young fuming Viking. Astrid exhaled harshly through her nose and frowned looking down at the map, it was covered in red crosses marking where they had searched and turned up no results

“There has to be somewhere we haven’t searched yet… right?” Fishlegs suggested

“Unless you count in the ocean, then we’ve searched everywhere” Snotlout replied with a shrug of his shoulders 

“Wait, why haven’t we searched in the ocean? They could be hiding down there!” Tuffnut exclaimed loudly 

“Tuff, not now” Astrid growled angrily, sitting down on a chair putting her head in her hands in frustration. It had been six months since Astrid had gone to wake up Hiccup, but upon arriving at his hut he was gone and Toothless was on the floor, blood gushing from his head. Ever since then they had searched the whole archipelago looking for him, but still nothing, no ransom, no contact, not a single clue left behind. Astrid looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, seeing Gobber looking at her with a sad smile

“Don’t worry lass, we’ll find him” He tried comforting her, she gave him a weak smile before looking up towards Hiccup’s hut. Toothless had been in there ever since Hiccup had gone missing, falling into a deep state of depression due to his missing rider and best friend

“I’m going to go check on Toothless” She mumbled standing up from the chair she sat at, slowly she made her way from the clubhouse to Hiccup’s hut. With a sigh she pulled up the door and walked inside, the air was cold, stale and empty, lacking any type of life that was once there

“Toothless?” Astrid called, not seeing the black dragon anywhere. She continued to slowly walk forwards into the hut, looking at the papers and unfinished projects that were collecting dust in the darkness

“It’s me, Astrid” she called again, cupping her hands around her mouth. Still not even a sound.

She walked up the stairs towards Toothless’ slab of rock hoping he would be up there. Thankfully her theory was right and the dragon was curled up in the corner of the room facing the wall

“Hey Toothless” She said softly, he didn’t acknowledge her. She heaved a sigh and sat down, a couple feet away from him knowing that he didn’t want to be touched 

“Look, Toothless I know you miss him, I miss him too. We’re trying our best to find him but at the moment… things aren’t looking too good so, you need to be prepared that… that…” She trailed off feeling tears begin to prick her eyes. Refusing to cry she blinked profusely and tilted her head back, there was no time for being upset when there was still so much work to do. Toothless crooned sadly but still refused to look at her. Just as she was about to continue, the sound of thundering footsteps caused her to look over to the entrance of the hut. Snotlout rounded the corner and looked up at her, his eyes wide with an emotion Astrid couldn’t read

“Astrid! Heather just got back from patrol and, and” Snotlout puffed, out of breath from running 

“And what?” She exclaimed standing up

“She found something!” He exclaimed causing Astrid’s eyes to widen, without questioning she ran down the stairs and out of the hut down to the clubhouse as fast as she could.  
She saw Heather standing over the map with the other dragon riders crowded around her

“What did you find?!” Astrid yelled skidding to a stop as she reached the clubhouse

“It’s them, it’s been them all along!” Fishlegs exclaimed pointing to the map 

“Who? Who has it been?!” Astrid urged not knowing what they were talking about 

“Viggo and Ryker! I went out a bit further than normal… well, a lot further, over near their base and…” Heather trailed off

“And what?! What did you see Heather?!” Astrid almost screamed grabbing Heather by the shoulders 

“I saw Hiccup, Astrid” Heather replied quietly, causing Astrid to freeze hearing his name

“Y-You saw him? Was he…?” She questioned further 

“He’s alive Astrid, I don’t know what condition he’s in but he’s alive” Heather replied trying to calm Astrid, she could feel her quaking as she put her hands on her forearms 

“O-Oh, my gods… we have to go there now!” Astrid yelled getting ready to run to the stables

“Whoa! Whoa! Astrid! We don’t know what’s going on in there! Rushing in could get us all killed! It could get Hiccup killed” Heather exclaimed

“And us not going there now could get him killed! He’s been there for six months Heather, who knows what they’ve done to him!” Astrid urged her friend

“Heather has a point Astrid, ye can’t just storm in there, who knows what type of defences they have set up” Gobber agreed, Astrid sighed and let her shoulders deflate 

“Alright fine, what are we going to do then?” Astrid asked the group

“Whilst we think of a plan, Gobber will fly back to Berk and get Stoick” Heather said 

“Okay, but we better think of one quick, we’re getting him out of there tomorrow” Astrid demanded turning to the map

~24 hours later~ 

It was time, everyone was gearing up their dragons and going over their plan. It was pretty simple really, get in, grab Hiccup, get out. Astrid was anxiously pacing back and forth in front of Stormfly waiting for everyone else to be ready, it was taking too long in her opinion 

“Astrid? You okay?” She heard someone ask, turning around she saw Heather looking at her with a concerned look on her face

“Yeah I’m fine” She lied with a fake smile, Heather frowned and folded her arms in front of her chest causing Astrid to sigh

“Alright, I’m just worried” Astrid explained 

“He’ll be fine Astrid, just like we planned, get in, get out” Heather said putting her arm around Astrid’s shoulder trying to calm her friend’s nerves

“Let’s just hope it’s that easy” Astrid sighed giving Heather a weak smile

“Everyone is ready Astrid” She heard Fishlegs shout from where he was standing next to Meatlug. With a nod, she mounted Stormfly and turned to face the other dragon riders,  
blacksmith and chief 

“Okay everyone, just like we planned, we get in, grab Hiccup and get out, everyone remembers what their job is?” Astrid questioned, everyone nodded in response 

“Then let’s go get him back” Astrid snarled mostly to herself before turning and taking off

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments are always appreciated :D


End file.
